Cellular network providers, also referred to as Tier-1 mobile network operators (MNO), are able to use cellular systems to provide telephone, data, and other services to subscribers via wireless devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, etc. A cellular network provider has a designated frequency spectrum (e.g., frequency range) from which the network bandwidth (measured in Hertz (Hz)) and capacity (measured in bits per second (bps)) used in providing cellular services to the subscribers is derived. This bandwidth and capacity may be larger than needed to provide the services offered by the cellular network provider. In order to increase revenue, the cellular network provider may sell a portion of the bandwidth, the capacity, and services to Tier-2 operators, also known as mobile virtual network operators (MVNOs) or virtual network operators (VNOs). In this model, the Tier-1 operator is referred to as a Value-Added Reseller (VAR) that resells bandwidth, capacity, and services that would otherwise be “stranded” (i.e., not used to provide revenue to the VAR). The cellular system is then used to provide access to designated cellular or network services to subscribers of the Tier-2 operators. Although the cellular system is able to process traffic for different Tier-2 operators, in certain systems, the traffic associated with a first Tier-2 operator is not isolated from traffic associated with a second Tier-2 operator, which can pose a potential security risk to the Tier-2 operators (e.g., a risk that traffic associated with a particular Tier-2 operator is processed with and provided to a device associated with a different Tier-2 operator).